The present invention relates to a telecommunication system, and more specifically, the present invention relates to a network system based on internet, computer and telecommunication standards, utilizing internet and computer technology, a graphical user interface, integrated telecommunication applications and interactive voice recognition technology, facilitating the computation and telecommunication of voice and electronic data.
Individuals and business people seek to communicate with each other, obtain useful information, interact commercially and entertain themselves in an increasingly mobile society. In order to fulfill these needs, one requires the ability to send and receive messages, access information and entertainment, conduct business transactions, organize daily schedules and stay in touch with homes and offices from almost anywhere, at any time, as easily as making a telephone call.
Continued demand for products and services that address these needs is evidenced by the increasing number of electronic devices, and the explosive growth of the internet and network services. Advances in wireless telecommunication technologies led to the development of such devices as personal digital assistants, and enabled the growth of paging and cellular telephone networks. Devices such as notebook and sub-notebook computers with modems (both wireline and wireless) have allowed mobile professionals to connect to their PCs from almost any location, as well as to access on-line information and electronic mail services while traveling worldwide.
In addition, communication and information needs have stimulated the growth of the internet, on-line networks and corporate intranets. These networks now host a variety of services such as e-mail, database searching, conferencing, electronic commerce, games, software libraries and electronic newspapers and magazines. However, despite the proliferation of communication devices and the development of the internet, on-line networks and corporate intranets, significant barriers remain to fulfilling user needs for access to and management of personal, professional and public information.
The hardware designs and software technologies which enable today""s communication are complex. Information, though widely available, can be either inaccessible or accessible only by navigating through a host of phone systems, operating system platforms, databases and networks. As a result significant amounts of time and effort are required of those who use and depend on these devices, networks and services to communicate and obtain information.
The problem of accessing and processing all of the information available from communication devices, networks and services is particularly acute for mobile business professionals. Today""s mobile professional, working out of the home or small office, may have a cellular phone, a pager, a computer, a fax machine, an electronic mailbox on the internet, and a voice-mail service. Whether on the road, in a plane or at the office, success for the mobile professional depends in large part on the ability to easily and quickly access, sort through and respond to the messages delivered to each of these communication devices, and to obtain information necessary to the conduct of business from proliferating networks and services.
The present invention is a network system, which is based on internet, computing and telecommunications standards, utilizing computer and internet technology, an innovative graphical user interface, integrated communication applications and interactive voice recognition technology. The present invention is a unified messaging service which will be accessible from any standard communication device (telephone, computer or internet), and will give the user intuitive voice command of personal, professional and public information.
This unified messaging service is a useful tool to those whose time and resources are limited and for whom communication is critical, such as mobile business professionals in the small office, home office market. The mobile business professional must maintain access to personal and professional information and developments, respond to customers and communicate with colleagues, family and friends at any time and from any location. The unified messaging service is designed to meet these objectives by offering a single point of access to all communications, integrated with personal information management tools and customized public content delivery.
Small office, home office professionals, most of whom do not have access to dedicated information management systems or the benefit of administrative support staff, may derive unique value from this shared network solution.
An embodiment of the present invention is an Internet controlled telephony system that can be accessed either through a telephone handset or a web page. When accessed by a telephone handset it can be manipulated by DTMF or voice recognition. When accessed by a web page, it can be driven by Java or cgi.
An embodiment of the present invention works by giving each subscriber a local phone number, an 800 number or a 500 number. Through the use of this number the system may implement follow me calling. Follow me calling may also use a pager and can use pagers for notification or meet me paging.
In an embodiment of the present invention, incoming calls can be screened for both a message from the caller and playing the caller""s identification.
An embodiment of the present invention also provides voice mail and all typical voice mail features.
An embodiment of the present invention also allows the user to make outbound calls from the handset.
Another embodiment of the present invention receives faxes on the same number as it receives phone calls. These faxes can be forwarded to email, another fax machine or can be stored and forwarded at a later time by a subscriber.
An additional embodiment enables email to be read to a subscriber through a handset and the system has the ability to read headers to inform the subscriber of the length of the message and to summarize the email.
In other embodiment of the invention, the system can ocr faxes and forward them to the subscriber.
An embodiment of the present invention allows the subscriber to make calls from his web page. This allows, among other things, international call back.
Another embodiment of the present invention enables the subscriber to see his voice mail on his web page. Information such as call duration and caller ID may be displayed. This information is updated as new messages are received.
An embodiment of the present invention enables the subscriber to respond to email messages using a voice attachment to an email.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the system allows the subscriber to change the status of his particular environment on the web or handset.
Another embodiment of the present invention allows a subscriber to obtain all billing information via a web page.
A further embodiment of the present invention allows the subscriber to display the Automatic Number Identification of a voice mail message and then return the call by clicking the appropriate button on the web page.
Another embodiment allows conference calls can be initiated either from the handset or a web page.
A still further embodiment allows calls to be received and screened while another call is active. Additionally, calls may be put on hold and retrieved.
Another embodiment of the present invention keeps and manages phone directories of the subscriber and allows the subscriber to call telephone numbers from other applications. These phone directories are available either from the web page or the handset.
An embodiment of the present invention, all or some of the information about follow me calling is maintained by and managed on the web page but may also be modified through the use of the handset.
Another embodiment of the present invention informs subscribers via a web page who is calling and allows the subscriber to decide whether to take the call.
An embodiment of the present invention will deal with security and fraud issues.
An embodiment of the present invention will have multiple prompt levels.
Another embodiment of the present invention will have the ability to create and send faxes from a computer application.
A further embodiment of the present invention will be able to do predictive dialing and leave messages. It will be able to make calls from a list using its predictive dialing features.
An embodiment of the present invention will keep a complete record of all calling activity.
An embodiment of the present invention will be able to make multiple calls from the web without hanging up. Only the outbound leg of the call will be terminated.
In another embodiment of the invention, the API of the system is open and published. With proper authorization, anyone using Java or other programming tool can program the system and create applications. This can be done from any client and any client can drive the server.
An embodiment of the invention has the ability to import phone directories.